Life isn't always a Fairy Tail
by Mira-san7
Summary: Life isn't always a Fairy Tail, our heroes are about to learn that, and not the soft way./ Alternate Universe from Dragon Age, with slight multiples crossovers (from Fate/Stay Night, Bleach) an an O.C


Hey guys, on with a new story, I hope you will like it :)

As for the credits, Mr. Mashima owns them, all except the , who belongs to ME, And the other characters to their respective owners.

* * *

><p>Magnolia...a city known for having the craziest inhabitants. It was where Fairy academy had decided to be. The biggest high school in Fiore.<p>

Somewhere in Magnolia, a 17 year old blonde girl had just been wake up by her alarm. Lucy Heartfilia was known as one of the most beautiful girl in the whole school. Her long hairs, often tied in a side pony tail, her gorgeous body, she had anything a man could ask for. She was the daughter of a rich and popular businessman, Jude Heartfilia and of the model Layla Heartfilia. When she was three years old, her parents divorced because of an event that broke the family apart. Layla believed money has change the Jude she used to know into a merciless cold man. Lucy, being very smart for her age, understood right away what was happening. Layla of course was given the right to keep Lucy. One year after the divorce, Lucy had to go for to her father's house for a month...that was one of her worst experience because after that, she rarely saw him again.

Lucy, had everything she could ask for; She was rich, famous, beautiful, intelligent and had the best friends you could ask for...but still, today was going to be an awful day and she knew. Today was the fourteenth anniversary of the worse event in her life...of the day her dad abandon him, when he was only five.

In one hour, she was ready, her mom was away because of her job. Lucy left the house and walked to her school. When she arrived at the gates, she saw what she usually sees everyday: A bunch of girls trying to get a date with the school playboy, Loke; A bunch of guys glaring at Loke for stealing almost all the girl in school; Elfman, a tall and imposing guy shooting that he is a real man and his little sister Lisanna chuckling at his antics.

She walked inside the academy, greeting people by the way. When she entered the class, she saw what she sees each morning: A petite girl, Levy reading a book, next to Mirajane, or Mira for the friends who was chatting with Orihime. Gajeel and Natsu, a pink haired guy, were having a staring contest, more of a glaring contest. Juvia was staring like a pervert at Gray who was stripping...wait stripping?!

"Gray your clothes" A red haired girl told the said man before he started looking around the class for his uniform. Erza was the class president. Lucy stared at them for a while with a blank expression before quietly walking to her seat. She hided her face in her arms as she laid on the table. Her friends noticed it and knew what was going on...

"Lucy..." Natsu sadly said to no one in particular. But they were interrupted by the teachers, who came in. Everyone went to their respective place before she started her lesson. Lucy wasn't paying attention, she was starring with wide eyes at the board filled with those maths formulas. She was rather thinking about the happy moments she had with him. Her eyes were a little red and tears were silently flowing, as her body was lightly shacking, but not enough for Levy to notice. And then it came...

"Example...if Archer has..." The teacher started but was interrupted by Lucy who completely broke in front of the class. She didn't care if everyone was looking at her, it's was way too painful. Lucy got the permission to go back home and that's what she did. She went home to cry harder in her pillow .

At the academy, it was lunch time. Levy, Mira, Orihime, Gray, Natsu, Erza and Cana were all eating around a table, chatting about Lucy.

"Poor Lucy..." Said Mira with an unusual sad tone, to which everybody lightly nodded.

"I know what she must feel...loosing someone very dear to you" Orihime added

"You too Orihime?" Levy asked

Orihime stayed silent for a bit, looking at her plate, before talking. "I met him before you guys, he was my best and only friend. We used to spend a lot of time together, and then..." She started sobbing lightly, her body shacking "...my dad...he...he didn't like him a lot because he was living in the street, so he...he used his relations to sent him in Ferelden. And Ferelden was even more dangerous than now. The darksbone hadn't been defeated yet. My dad told me that it was for my own good, but I never forgave him for that" She finished before Mira hugged her.

"Orihime..." Natsu who had been silent said in a low voice.

"It's okay, thanks guys" Orihime smiled as the bell rung.

"Time to go meet the new students" Gray said trying too be cheerful.

"As long as they aren't like you, droopy eyes" Natsu replied snickering

"What did ya say, ash brain?" an Annoyed Gray glared now at the pink hair boy.

"Wanna go at it, perv' ?"

"Are you starting a fight?" Erza asked them with her dark aura.

Suddenly, the two boys hugged each other "No, we're friends" They said shacking heavily. Everybody around the table felt better after their antics, as they headed back to their class.

"Okay people, as you already know today we're having two new students joining our class, so I want you to nice with them." Their teacher said as the door slowly opened, before two person entered and were now standing in front of the whole class. The first one to speak was a girl about as tall as Erza, and as imposing. She had blonde hairs, tied in a very ancient pony tail style, she didn't wear any coat as she had chosen the white shirt+red ribbon attire, with the academy badge on her left chest, which came with a blue skirt. She had long white socks and black flat shoes. She had deep blue eyes, and like every girl in the school, except for little Wendy, who was the school genius and was in their twin class, she had been gifted with a pretty large breast. She took one step in front and introduced her self "Hello, my name is Arthuria Pendragon, but please call me saber, I am 17 and I hope we will all get along." She finished with a polite bow. Her tone made it clear that she wasn't here to play. It was like a second Erza. Everyone turned their head to the second one. Orihime stared at him for a moment, he reminded her of him but she had to be sure. He then sighted heavily before Saber punched his side. He flinched and mumbled something, making the students giggle. He was tall, around five feet eleven, and boy he was athletically built. Like Saber, he was blonde, but had medium sized hairs, which looked a little spiky and leaned a little backward, gold and deep eyes, Like her also, he wasn't wearing his coat but only a white shirt, and a dark blue tie, the badge on his left chest. He stepped forward and the moment he introduce himself, she knew it was him "Hi, I'm Trunks...no last name, but please call me Archer, I'm 18 and I..." He was interrupted as something smooth bumped his head and send him and that thing crashing in the wall.

"What the..." He thought as his back was now hurting like hell "...wait breast, big ones I'd say, but why would a girl send me crashing like this?!"

The dust disappeared, Archer was laying in the broken wall, while an orange girl was laying on top of him, her breast were now on level with his chest. She lifted her head and opened her eyes which connected with his. They stared at each other, the girl waiting for him to react

"Okay an Orange hair girl just tackles me like that...Damn school but wait...orange hairs, and these eyes they remind me someone..." He thought staring into her eyes in front of the stunned class, including Saber and the teacher. Archer then widened his eyes, remarking this, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Finally, you remember me..." She said with her usual sweet voice. He then open his mouth lightly, also remembering her voice He waited for a bit before answering

"Ori...hime..." He whispered

"The one and only..." She said

He stared at her still surprised, as he was now sited on the floor, her kneeling between his legs but his expression slowly changing to a happy one

"Orihime!" He now shouted as he hugged the girl a little roughly, but she didn't mind...she hugged him back as eagerly as were interrupted by the teacher, clearing her throat, making them part away, Orihime then noticed all the eyes where on her, and almost faint, as her body was heating up dangerously fast, her face now as red as Erza's hairs, but she just quickly made her way back to her seat, next to Mira, while Archer just stood up, dusting his self up, acting like nothing happened as he wondered if he will have to pay for the wall, he made eyes contact and her smiled was the worst way to tell him to pass at the end of the day for the bill.

"Okay...well Saber you can sit behind the stripper over there..." The teacher said as Gray dressed back swearing under his breath."...and you Archer, just behind you friend" She giggled as the said man rolled his eyes, but smiled at Orihime when they made eyes contact. Both of them made their way to their sit, as the teacher started back her History class. Well, the new students didn't pay much attention because they already knew everything there is to know about history.

School ended faster than they thought. As everyone was going home, Orihime tried to spot her childhood friend. She then made her way back to the class like on instinct and saw Saber waiting outside. She decided to go back outside and wait for him there.

"No need to be afraid, I don't bite" She heard and as she turned around, she saw Saber staring right at her. That made he her go back next to the blonde."So it's you Orihime...I heard a lot about you" Saber said her eyes closed

"Really, he talked about me" Orihime smiled

"He used to talk about you, and another girl...Lucy...looks like..." But she was interrupted by a shocked Orihime

"LUCY!LIKE IN LUCY HEARTFILIA?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"tell Archer I'm sorry I had an emergency" She said before running to where her friends where. She arrived panting, as they all stared at her

"Guys! Urgent news!" She said panting

"What it is?" Gray asked

"Archer...he might ...he might be Lucy's big brother"


End file.
